Innocence is the Laughter of Thousands of Children
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: The dead declare vengeance against Mary Shaw…and he is going to obtain their justice against her.


Creation began on 05-12-11

Creation ended on 05-14-11

Dead Silence

Innocence is the Laughter of Thousands of Children

A/N: I've never seen the movie, but I looked it up and it just gave me an idea. It takes place a while after the ending of the film, but with a lot of creativity…and a little carnage, I intend to restore joy to the lives that were taken. Here goes!

Mary Shaw enjoyed looking at her album of photos depicting her victims, all of whom she converted into dolls. She took great joy in Jamie, the last descendant of the people that killed her for killing the little boy that sought to expose her as a fake in the art of ventriloquism. He was masterpiece after Ella herself. With nothing further to do, until she found a new victim, of course, she sat in the darkness of her room, lit only by candlelight, and looked at each photo.

Creak! A sound in the floorboards took her attention away from the book, and she looked up, seeing nothing in the shadows of her room and returned to her album.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" She looked up again and saw nobody there.

"Who's there?" She asked out in the darkness.

Whoever it was, it sounded like children.

"Ah-ha-ha!" The laughter came again. "Ah-ha-ha!"

She set the album down and got up out of bed to investigate; if there were children, as she believed to be, in her home, they were going to believe in the legend of her firsthand! Stepping into the hallway, she turned on the lights and saw nobody there. Then, turning to the left of the hallway, she got a glimpse of something that moved down the hall: It looked like…a little child. She went down that way and found none of the doors to the other rooms opened at all. Then, looking down to her floor, she found a strange, block-like object on the floor and picked it up.

"What's this?" She wondered; it looked like some sort of puzzle box, made of strange metal and had arcane symbols and lining inscribed upon its surface.

"Heh-heh-heh! Come play with us!" She heard the sound of children laughing again, this time from downstairs of her home. "It's time to play! It's time to play!"

She carefully walked down the stairs and found, to her surprise, the puppet versions of all of her victims in the living room, floating.

"It's time to play with us!" The one modeled after Jamie's wife said, sounding so much like a child. "Open the box!"

Mary looked at the box in her hand, which started to look hypnotic in its eerie elegance.

"He left the box for you to find!" Her puppet modeled after Jamie's father uttered.

"He?" She questioned.

"He!" The puppets all said, sounding like happy children.

Suddenly, her fingers started tracing allover the box as she sat on the steps. A sound of music, coming from the box made her entranced to find its source.

"Excuse me, miss," she heard a voice behind her say to her, and she turned to face its owner, "but have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?"

PUNCH! She was then smacked in the face and sent flying to the floor. Her attacker had a face as black as the dirt…with eyes like the burning night.

"You've done terrible things," he told her. "Monstrous things…and there will be a price to pay."

She looked up and saw him: A black man dressed in blue jeans and a grey shirt; his expression was cold and indifferent.

"Look at the box," he told her, and she saw that the puzzle box had opened up a small hole and hooked chains shot out of it and dug into her skin.

"Aaaaaaaaurgh!" She screamed, but her screaming was drowned out by the laughter of what seemed to be countless children. "Aaaaaaurgh!"

The chains wrapped around her arms and torso, sending her to the floor as the man looked down upon her. He smiled cruelly and sat on the steps.

"Your sins," he then said, sounding colder and humorless. "You committed sins of such great atrocity and torment in the name of your revenge, I came to redress the balance between life and death, retribution and redemption."

"But they all deserved what they got in the end!" Mary told him, the hooks now digging into her neck. "They deserved what they got for what they did to me!"

"Oh, no. They didn't deserve that. Not from anybody. Not from you. The deaths were unjustified, and a string of terrible sadness was left behind with the souls that couldn't find rest. I shall bring restoration to the unavenged." He responded, and the world around them shifted into a place of fire and brimstone. "Welcome…to the desert…of the damned."

"Who are you?" She cried out, looking at her puppets, seeing them all smiling at her and bleeding from their artificial pores. "Who are you?"

"The young man whose face I've become accustomed to wearing, even when a situation doesn't require it… Heaven's judge and jury… Hell's bounty hunter and hound… The universal guardian…and your brother…and their brother."

"I don't have any brothers!" She cried.

"Not by blood or marriage, you don't…but what about the spirit? Hmm? We are all fragments of a greater force, which casts us aside in order to suffer, mature and understand the meaning to our very existence, so that when we have spent our lives to their fullest, the souls yet to come will repeat the cycle and allow the whole of the greater to grow and evolve. I am the right hand that brings destruction, I am the left hand which brings salvation. A tormentor to some, a savior to others. And you…are meant for further retribution, Mary Shaw."

"Please! They hurt me! They all hurt me! I was merely an entertainer! I did… I didn't mean for that boy to die. I threw a tantrum! It's understandable! I just threw a tantrum! Aaaahh! You…you can go to Hell! You hear me?"

"I could…but I can't, you see. I can't go by myself. You caused too many deaths! You murdered Jamie's wife just because she was pregnant with his child, and that was a selfish reason to kill her, just as it was a selfish reason to kill Jamie himself, who had never done anything to you! He didn't choose to be born into the family that took part in your death. It is moot now. You killed them all, turn their corpses into puppets to keep you company. You drew pleasure from their murders. I came, and now you must come with me, taste MY pleasures!"

He approached her legs and grabbed the right one, pulling down a path of volcanic ash.

"Wait! Please, wait! What can I do to make you forget the things I did?" She tried to reason with him. "What can I do to make amends! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

He stopped, turned around, and gave her a scare; his face had shifted from the black guy he was…to Michael's face the night she killed him.

"An eye for an eye, your soul for theirs," he told her. "By trading you in for the souls of your victims, all will be forgiven…except for you. You must experience how it feels when innocence, which is equaled to the laughter of thousands of children, is ripped away. You must understand the pain of being stabbed a hundred times, which is no different from the pain of childbirth. There has always been pleasure in pain, but for your victims, there has only been pain. I shall restore to them the pleasures of life, of love, family and experience…but for you, there is only pain, torment, agony and misery. Watch as your dolls burn where you are going!"

She looked to her puppets and saw them ablaze!

"No! Please!" She begged, and he dragged her down the path again. "Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Of course you won't do it again," he told her. "You won't ever do anything again for as long as your soul exists."

GASP! Jamie Ashen awoke from what felt like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Looking around the bedroom, he saw nothing that wasn't there prior to him going to bed last night.

"Are you okay, honey?" Lisa asked him, waking up.

"Just a bad dream," he responded, getting up out of bed and going to the bathroom.

But deep down, his nightmare had seemed so surreal: The couple had received a package containing a ventriloquist doll, Lisa being murdered, he returning to his hometown of Raven's Fair, the dolls that belonged to this Mary Shaw woman, her ghost murdering people and everything. As he washed his face, a calm voice told him, _"Forget about it all. It never happened… It won't happen. Live for today, tomorrow, and the days to come. Mary Shaw is a thing of the past that can no longer hurt anyone."_ He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw his wife behind him.

Lisa came closer and hugged him from behind. Last night she meant to tell him something that he deserved to know about. It was something that would make him immensely happy like how she was.

In the fiery chasms of the world below, the dark man watched, in hollow coldness, as Mary Shaw was forced to experience the pain she had inflicted upon her former victims, whom he traveled across time and existence to restore to life, and hear her screams for forgiveness. But the real enjoyment of her suffering from their pain was the way she was being made to experience it all: She was suspended over a pit of fire that shot out and scorched her flesh, hanging upside-down, spun around every now and then, and had hooked chains digging into her flesh and ripping the fragile tissues away in a bloody display. He even made her watch as her puppets were thrown away into the pit and burnt to ashes.

"People who have no children and cope with dolls are some of the worst examples of human beings to have ever lived," he told her. "You're no better than the women that replaced their children with dolls or tried to turn them into dolls. But don't worry, Mary Shaw…you won't die so soon like you did before in the past. This judge, for the sake of correcting mistakes made in the past…and preventing them from being repeated in the future, has an eternity to know every layer of your insanity if only to rip it away, dispose of it, and leave you to the masters of Hell. You've lost the innocence that makes children adore your existence, adults applaud your efforts and what brings you happiness. That innocence, which is comparable to the laughter of thousands of children. Now, you will listen to their laughter as further punishment for your sins."

Then, Mary Shaw tried to cover her ears as she heard the laughter of thousands of kids, as if they were a record with no time limitations. They were loud, uneasy and driving her mad. But the worst part of this penalty wasn't that they were hard to silence; the laughter was coming from within her, so covering her ears was worthless.

"Aaaaaaurgh!" She cried out in further agony as the dark man watched with a small smile now.

The End.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Short, but I hope it was justified enough to make people feel grateful that somebody wanted that woman to suffer for her crimes and sins. And in case some of you don't know who the guy was that punished her, it was Brother Correction, there to fix another mistake. Read and review, please. Peace.


End file.
